


Summer Sun

by jackravenrobyn



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex, Rimming, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackravenrobyn/pseuds/jackravenrobyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calm water of the pool reflected the moonlight onto the walls of the surrounding villa. The flickering, wavering, ever changing light was e ought to enchant even the most hard hearted person. It was utterly mesmerising, and lent a certain magical feel to the night. The water itself held only the faintest of ripples as a blond beauty languidly trod water to keep himself afloat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sun

The calm water of the pool reflected the moonlight onto the walls of the surrounding villa. The flickering, wavering, ever changing light was e ought to enchant even the most hard hearted person. It was utterly mesmerising, and lent a certain magical feel to the night. The water itself held only the faintest of ripples as a blond beauty languidly trod water to keep himself afloat. The underwater lights were on, illuminating every inch of his sculpted, chiselled body. How I envied that strong, flawless body. My heart was hammering from the act that faced me and I felt positively ill. I had never done anything like it before. I'm a big believer of the old saying that you should try everything at least once, and Mello always managed to us it to persuade me into doing things that I otherwise wouldn't.

 

But you probably want to know why I'm in a gorgeous Italian villa this summer instead of back in rainy England, right? Mello is...my best friend, my lover, my all and we both attend a prestigious boarding school in England. Mello had the money to get in, and I am not ashamed to admit that I got in on my smarts, earned myself a scholarship. Needless to say, we come from very different backgrounds. It doesn’t change anything though; we still love each other despite any difficulties that have arisen. My parents are in the middle of a divorce, and suggested that I stay at school over the summer to stay out of the way. Or so that I don't have to witness it - something like that. It is open, but understandably all of the staff to home. Somehow Mello found out, and announced that I would be going with him to his summer house instead. He said it in a way that left no room for discussion, not that I would have objected in any case. Though the villa was large, sounds still carried easily throughout it so we had to be extremely careful with what we did. Especially since Mr Keehl had taken us aside and told us upon arrival that under no uncertain terms were we to have sex during the three weeks that he and Mellos mother were staying there. It had been hard, considering that Mello seemed to be going out of his way and to all lengths to taunt me.

 

So here I stand, on the edge of a pool wearing only a pair of boxers at midnight, admiring my boyfriend and trying to work up the courage to join him. "It's warm." Another thing about Mello: he always seems to know what I'm thinking. He turns around in the water and starts counting to ten in his clear, commanding voice. Given the opportunity, I shimmy out of my underwear and ungracefully splash into the pool. So unlike Mellos brazen display and graceful dive. I surface and shake the dripping hair out of my eyes, coming face to face with my smirking blond. He took hold of my waist in a firm grip and kissed me. He moves closer, so that we are now pressed against each other. The water is a surprisingly good addition, making it easier to slide against each other. He pulls away just as it was getting heated, pushing off with a grin on his face. "Cocktease." I mutter, making his grin take on a more sinister aura. Now that I can finally say that I have been skinny dipping - however briefly - I want to get out. Get out, get away from my cocktease of a boyfriend and get off.

 

My upper body strength is close to zero, so I struggle profusely to lift myself out of the pool. "Don't move." I freeze, everything from my hips upwards on the patio and bent over it with my legs hanging as I took a pause in my attempts to get out. I try to quell the surge of excitement at the sound of water splashing as he draws closer. A wet hand trails up the back of my thigh, and then down again to guide my leg up onto the side. I shiver in anticipation now that I am completely exposed to him. A small yelp escapes me at the sudden shock of his tongue pushing in. "Mello!" I hiss in warning, my resolve breaking almost immediately into a small whined "Please?" His hands were either side of me; taking is weight as he raised himself out of the water and to my level. The water cascading only raises the anticipation that I am currently feeling. I would have honestly and truly killed him if he had stopped at this point. I was beyond reason; all I knew was Mello, all I wanted was Mello. He propped up a leg behind my own, but otherwise his weight is held solely on his arms. We both moaned loudly as he slid home. He stilled almost completely, rocking ever so slowly. I knew by his actions that at that moment he was trying to stave off orgasm. It took him a moment to gain control of himself, before pulling out and slamming back in with a force that I was used to. We were at it for ten minutes at the most before we came with loud cries. We lay, panting as a window upstairs is pushed open.

"Boys!" An outraged male voice cried.

 "Oh shit." I mutter, too satisfied to care much.

"Worth it." He replied, kissing my neck.


End file.
